bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Doom in the Boom
This is the tenth episode of the eleventh season of Bones. Summary The team investigates the murder of a police officer that sends shockwaves through both the Jeffersonian and FBI teams. Behaviour analyst Karen Delfs (guest star Sara Rue) is assigned to work with Booth on the investigation and lends her professional assessments on who the cop killer could be, while Cam must make some decisions in her personal life and the entire team re-evaluates what is truly important to them. In the end, after a second victim is found, Booth is able to put together the clues to figure out that the man was hit in the head with a skateboard. The killers are identified as two teenage boys who called in the first murder. Booth and the FBI arrest the two with the murder weapon being found under the pillow of the boy whose house they arrest the two in and the two killers in the process of building a pipe bomb. Delfs later determines that one of the boys, the son of a cop, experienced extensive abuse from his father that caused him to develop authoritarian issues and psychopathic tendencies. When a security guard caught the boy and his friend skateboarding, the boy snapped, killed the cop and dragged his friend along for the ride on a crusade against authority. Caroline Julian decides not to learn the boys names, stating that they had wanted notoriety and she will ensure they are forgotten. At the end of the episode, Hodgins collapses and is rushed to the hospital. A doctor determines that a combination of an injury from the blast and the aspirin he was taking for it, which is a blood thinner, has caused damage to his spinal cord. Hodgins is paralyzed as a result. Cast Main Cast *Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel *Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz *Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne *Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin *Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor *James Aubrey- John Boyd Intern of the Week *Arastoo Vaziri - Pej Vahdat Guest Cast *Caroline Julian - Patricia Belcher *Karen Delfs - Sara Rue Featured Music * "Hold" by Built for the Sea Notes * While talking with the victim's boss, Booth mentions he's familiar with El Salvadorian gangs, most likely referring to the events of "The Woman in the Garden", where they had issues with the El Salvadorian gang Mara Muerte. * Due to the explosion in this episode, Hodgins is left paralyzed from the waist down. Quotes *'Booth:' How'd you get out of the hospital in the first place? *'Aubrey:' I might've snuck out. *'Booth:' Snuck out? *'Aubrey:' I didn't need to be there anyway, I'm fine! *'Caroline Julian:' You just put yourself in the crosshairs of a couple of deranged cop killers, the last thing you are is fine! *'Caroline Julian:' How was it with the little devil children? *'Karen Delfs:' Well, the leader of the two is extremely intelligent with clear psychopathic tendencies, a deadly combination. *'Aubrey:' I'm guessing he was the one that was practically foaming at the mouth when we took them down? *'Karen Delfs:' The kid's father was a cop. He died years ago. Seems the job took a toll on the man and he would in turn go home and redirect his anger onto his wife and his kid. *'Caroline Julian:' When the authority figure in your life starts treating you like a punching bag, eventually your gonna punch back. *'Karen Delfs:' Right, so when he and his friend got into a scuffle with a security guard over skating on private property... *'Aubrey:' He punched back. *'Caroline Julian:' And the next thing you know the little creep is manipulating his simpleton buddy into waging an all-out war on authority. *'Karen Delfs:' Okay, well just so you don't have to keep calling them "the creep" and "the simpleton," the boys names are... *'Caroline Julian:' I don't need their names. The world doesn't need to know their names. These fools wanted notoriety and I'm gonna make damn sure they never get it. *'Aubrey:' I second that. *'Angela Montenagro:' Somebody tell please tell me what's going on?! Please! *'Brennan:' Hodgins is paralyzed, Angela. Gallery Bones-S11 1110-sc3-PM 0013 hires1.jpg Bones-S11 1110-sc3-PM 0129 hires1.jpg Bones-S11 1110-sc3-PM 0336 hires1.jpg Bones-S11 1110-sc7-PM 0025 hires1.jpg Bones-S11 1110-sc7-PM 0042 hires1.jpg Bones-S11 1110-sc7-PM 0203 hires1.jpg Bones-S11 1110-sc7-PM 0230 hires1.jpg Bones-S11 1110-sc7-PM 0423 hires1.jpg Bones-S11 1110-sc7-PM 0475 hires1.jpg Video Gallery Category:Season 11 Category:Episodes